Entre Dos Mundos
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: Esta es la oportunidad para que dos mundos se unan por medio del amor de un humano y una sirena. ¿sera posible que este amor logre sobrevivir?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: escrito por una fan para fans, Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

El cabello azabache de Uchiha Sasuke se movía suavemente con la brisa, el barco estaba sumido en un profundo silencio, envuelto en la reconfortante oscuridad de la noche; sus ojos negros como el carbón miraban el horizonte y aun que no podía ver más que las estrellas en el cielo sentía que podía ver el universo entero.

"Mi capitán, debería de descansar un poco, mañana nos espera un largo día" – Le advirtió su mano derecha mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

"El descanso es para los viejos como tu Kakashi, planeo quedarme un momento más, después tantas de tormentosas noches, puedo ver las estrellas" – Respondió Sasuke, mientras daba una furtiva mirada a su lado, pudo ver como Kakashi sonreía un poco antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse; era imposible pelear con un Uchiha, mucho más con el chiquillo de Sasuke, quien a pesar de su corta edad comandaba a toda la tripulación del Sharingan, el barco más veloz de todo Konoha.

Los minutos se convirtieron en largas horas, y la mirada del Azabache no se desviaba mientras las estrellas desaparecían tras la luz del ya los sutiles movimientos de su tripulación adentro del barco, los suaves murmullos de sus pisadas, el olor a comida llegó a su nariz y lo hiso sentir nauseabundo, hace ya un buen tiempo que no comían como reyes, la vida en el mar era dura.

"Sasuke, la comida está lista, baja a desayunar" – Anunció Kakashi desde la puerta de madera que lo separaba del interior de su barco. El azabache bajó de un salto y con sus manos en el bolsillo y un paso seguro se dirigió al hombre de cabello gris.

"Dime que hay algo bueno por favor" – Suplicó el joven capitán.

"Eso quisiera, esta tarde arrojaremos las redes, solo encontramos un par de huevos y no creo que estén en su mejor estado"

"Vaya, desayuno de campeones" – La tripulación saludó en unísono a su capitán, las caras largas y desgastadas le dieron un poco de remordimiento al chico, quizás era hora de encontrar otro barco que saquear, si, definitivamente era hora. Sasuke se sentó al lado del segundo oficial, Shikamaru, un joven de su edad que había encontrado en una de las ciudades más pobres de Konoha, era tremendamente flojo pero muy inteligente, así que más le valía tenerlo a su lado.

Entre los quehaceres y el manejo de la tripulación el día fue pasando con la fluidez del agua, Sasuke observaba con detenimiento como los mozos limpiaban la cubierta, ladraba ordenes de cuando en cuando si veía algún flojo sentarse, no permitía la flojera en su barco, aun si no hubiera comida o si no hubieran dormido lo suficiente, era su trabajo y debían hacerlo con la perfección debida.

"Es hora de arrojar las redes Kakashi, la marea es perfecta" – Susurró Sasuke a su Contramaestre. Kakashi grito a toda voz, unos hombre se alinearon en la borda, todos en su puesto.

**(******)**

El agua del océano estaba tranquila, un joven de cabellos dorados se dejaba llevar por las pequeñas y mansas olas, sus ojos fijos en el sol.

"Joven príncipe, es hora de ir a casa, su padre estará preocupado"

"Dile que llegare en unas horas mas, quiero seguir aquí" – Murmuró el joven rubio sin despegar sus ojos del sol, su piel estaba ya morena de tanto recibir la luz. "quiero jugar con los delfines, estoy esperándolos desde hace horas y no vienen aun" – refunfuñó el chico.

"Príncipe, por favor" – El otro chico de aspecto rollizo jaló el brazo del rubio con gentileza, no quería meterse en problemas si llegaba a lastimar la hermosa piel de su príncipe.

"No deseo irme, vete y regreso en unas horas, dile a mi padre que no se preocupe por mí, estoy bien" – Dijo en voz tajante y llena de autoridad, tanto que no hubo más remedio que obedecer, una vez solo el rubio se sumergió a la profundidad del mar, pudo escuchar el chillido de un delfín a los lejos y sus ojos se ensancharon de felicidad.

3 animales se fueron acercando a gran velocidad, sus colas golpeaban con fuerza el agua impulsándolos hacia adelante, el rubio subió a la superficie para observar el gran espectáculo de esos seres saltando por el aire tratando de divertirlo, entre risas y trucos el chico se reunió con los animales.

Volvieron a sumergirse, nadando con rapidez, unos peces se unieron a la carrera. El rubio sintió un disturbio en el agua que lo hiso detenerse inmediatamente, algunos de los animales temerosos se retiraron a la profundidad. El rubio dirigió su vista hacia arriba cuando algo lo golpeo en el pecho con tanta fuerza que su mirada se nubló por unos segundos, el tiempo necesario para que el objeto se envolviera alrededor se su cuerpo amarrándolo y restringiéndolo de movimiento. Unos cuantos peces se agitaron a su lado, atrapados por el artefacto, el joven sintió como una fuerza del exterior lo jalaba hacia afuera; con todas sus fuerzas trato de moverse hacia abajo evitando que lo sacaran del agua pero entre más se movía, más se apretaba el material contra su cuerpo.

"Por favor" – Gritó el rubio; en total desesperación buscaba algo de ayuda, los delfines observaban temerosos desde abajo pero ninguno se atrevió a acercarse, con temor miraban como el joven rubio era sacado del mar.

* * *

estoy re escribiendo esta fanfic, espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: de fan para fans, naruto no es mio

* * *

"Capitán!" – gritaron unos hombres, Sasuke se acercó rápidamente, el barco se balanceaba peligrosamente en las aguas del mar como si una fuerza sobre natural intentara hundirlos, las manos de los tripulantes que no portaban guantes estaban heridas por la red que se incrustaba en sus manos y dejaba llagas.

"Más fuerza pedazos de idiotas, jalen con más fuerza, la comida se escapa y si no pescamos nada los dejare morir de hambre, malditos" – rugió Sasuke empujando a uno de los más débiles y tomando él mismo la red. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió la fuerza que se oponía ante ellos. "TIREN" – gritó dirigiendo con precisión los esfuerzos.

Sasuke cayó en el piso sentado al igual que los demás cuando la red llena de peces se estampó contra el piso de madera con gran fuerza, pudo escuchar el griterío lleno de terror de sus hombres y pudo sentir el fuerte empujón de Kakashi que se interpuse entre él y la red.

"Hay algo ahí" – Dijo Kakashi, levantando su espada a nivel del pecho, Sasuke se hizo a un lado para poder ver, la red se movía frenéticamente con fuerza, en el centro había un animal que jamás había visto, cubierto de algas y moviéndose sin cesar.

"Déjame ver" – Sasuke se levantó y detuvo a la tripulación con una señal de la mano, se acercó lentamente hasta el centro y con un movimiento fluido desenvaino su espada y corto la red, dejando a la vista al animal. Sus ojos azabaches se fijaron en el animal que más bien parecía un hermoso joven de cabellos dorados, su piel de color cobre y un par de ojos azules asustados.

Un chillido ensordecedor lo hiso levantar las manos hacia sus oídos, los cuales parecían cerca de estallar, el joven a sus pies aprovechó el momento para arrastrarse desesperadamente por el piso, tratando de llegar hasta la borda para regresar al agua hasta que un fuerte dolor lo detuvo en su camino, volvió a chillar con más fuerza mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y se convertían en perlas al caer en la madera.

"ALTO" – Ordenó Sasuke, observando con incredulidad la cola de pescado del joven rubio, la cual estaba atrapada entre la espada. Jamás en todos sus años había visto algo sin igual, una sirena, como la de las historias que contaban los marineros; una hermosa sirena. "Detente bestia" – ordenó el azabache pero el rubio no parecía querer obedecer, seguía retorciéndose con desesperación y la espada abría la herida aún más con cada movimiento. Lo tomó de los brazos con fuerza haciendo que se detuviera y fijara sus hermosos ojos en él.

* * *

"Por favor déjame ir" – Suplicó el rubio viendo como los humanos se tapaban sus oídos al escucharlo, no parecían entender lo que les decía. "Tengo que ir a casa, por favor, déjame ir" – volvió a suplicar con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

"Detente bestia" – Gritó el azabache tomándolo de los brazos, el rubio lo miró con temor, respiraba con dificultad y la herida en su cola le causaba tremendo dolor. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – volvió a hablar con tono autoritario. Ese tanto lo había aprendido, sabia como contestar en el leguaje de los humanos, su nombre era preciado, tanto que habían escrito una canción para él, las aves se lo habían comentado una vez.

"Na…ru…to" – susurró, su cuerpo se sentía débil de tanto luchar, y su mente se cerraba por momentos, parecía que los hombre habían entendido pues con asombro unos inhalaron aire y otros exclamaban injurias.

"Naruto" – Repitió el capitán de ojos negros. "Esto dolerá un poco" – le advirtió mientras sacaba la espada de la cola naranja, con un leve chillido se quejó Naruto, quien ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, el chico cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la oscuridad.

**(****) **

"Capitán, hay que deshacernos de la bestia, nos traerá mala suerte" – Sugirió un tripulante, los demás lo siguieron con semejantes protestas, Sasuke lo perforó con los ojos.

"Nadie toca a la sirena, es de mi propiedad y de nadie más" – Sasuke fue claro con ello, y nadie se atrevió a discutirlo. "Kakashi tráelo" – Ordenó mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa. Kakashi levantó con sumo cuidado a Naruto, su cola era larga y de textura viscosa por lo cual le resulto un poco incómodo llevarlo en sus brazos. Entraron al camerino del azabache y con una orden del capitán, Kakashi depositó al joven rubio en la enorme cama con sabanas de la seda más fina, robada claramente de un barco de la realeza. "¿crees que sea peligroso mantenerlo aquí?" – Preguntó

"Al contrario, nos traerá buena suerte, es un preciado animal"

"Límpialo bien y cura su herida"

"Como órdenes" – Kakashi fue por unas hierbas y paños limpios, algunas algas se habían pegado al cuerpo bronceado y emanaban un olor a pescado que haría vomitar a cualquiera, pero ellos estaban acostumbrados a peores olores, vivir en la deriva con decenas de hombres sudorosos había entrenado su nariz. Cada capa de viscosidad que removía dejaba ver un cuerpo muy fino, la piel era suave y perfecta, sin ninguna marca o mancha que la arruinara, la cola de color naranja era larga y relucía como una joya. Lo secó bien con toallas hasta dejar la piel morena seca, Sasuke lo observaba con curiosidad, el torso era como el de un humano, la piel bronceada llegaba hasta debajo de su ombligo y luego se fusionaba a la perfección con la cola, se acercó a la cola y lo venció la curiosidad, recorrió toda su longitud con la punta de los dedos, no era tan diferente a la textura de un pez; tenia escamas pero eran delicadas, relumbrantes como joyas, era un naranja un tanto chillante para su gusto, seguramente si nadaba entre otras sirenas no lo perderían de vista jamás.

"Es hermoso ¿no lo crees? Y muy valioso, sus lágrimas son un verdadero tesoro" – Dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba una pequeña perla de su bolsillo y la revisaba, había conseguido perlas muchas veces, pero estas eran pequeñas y relumbrantes, parecía que brillaban con un tono azulado al ponerlas cerca de la luz.

"Nunca había visto uno de su especie, aun me parece increíble que las historias sean ciertas, un hombre mitad pez, es algo extraordinario" – Kakashi terminó de vendar al chico lo mejor que pudo, jamás había tratado de curar algo que no fuera humano. "Todo listo, me retiro capitán" – Sasuke asintió y lo siguió, no tenia deseos de quedarse a solas con la bestia del océano.

* * *

Espero que les guste :)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no es mio, pertenece a Kishimoto.

* * *

Los tripulantes del Sharingan estaban limpiando la borda y Sasuke los observaba desde cerca, el clima había estado pésimo recientemente, desde que Naruto había subido al barco las tormentas no cesaban, uno de los tripulantes del Sharingan incluso había caído al agua y se había perdido en la inmensidad del océano, eso incrementaba los temores de los tripulantes pero Sasuke no dio su brazo a torcer, la sirena era su más preciado tesoro, la riqueza que tenía con esas perlas no la encontraría en ningún otro lugar.

Un fuerte golpe y un ensordecedor chillido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, todos los tripulantes del barco se taparon los oídos y cayeron al piso. Sasuke corrió hacia su camarote, su mirada se levantó al cielo, las nubes se reunían cerca del barco y se tornaban de un color negro, el suave vaivén de las olas se convirtió en un salvaje movimiento; Sasuke apresuró el paso.

Naruto abrió sus ojos con pesar, la extraña habitación en donde estaba era oscura, más oscura que el mismo océano en la noche; su corazón latía con fuerza por el temor que sentía, necesitaba agua, se sentía morir en esa habitación.

"Alguien ayúdeme por favor" – Susurró, pero sabía que era imposible, no había nadie que pudiera entenderle o ayudarle ahí, estaba solo. El mero pensamiento lo hiso llorar, quería regresar a sus padres quienes seguramente estarían preocupados, nunca había estado lejos de casa. Naruto gritó adolorido juntando fuerzas para mover su cola y golpear alrededor, con un ensordecedor golpe cayó en el suelo, su cola golpeó con fuerza el piso y todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor, la herida de su cola sangraba profusamente.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y el capital del barco entro con sus ojos llenos de ira, el humano se arrojó sobre Naruto tomándolo de los brazos con fuerza, pero Naruto era más largo que él y su cola más fuerte, con un aletazo lo arrojó contra la pared de madera.

"Por favor déjame ir" - volvió a hablar pero solo chillidos fueron escuchados por el joven capitán. "DEJAME IR" – Gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, los vasos y vidrios de la habitación se agrietaron.

Sasuke tomó impulso y atrapó al rubio bajo su peso, se sentó sobre su cintura y lo tomó por las muñecas para evitar que siguiera moviéndose.

"Escúchame maldita sea" – Gruñó levantando el torso de Naruto por las muñecas y dejándolo caer sobre el piso nuevamente, la sirena se detuvo y lo miró con extrañez, todo ruido llegó a su fin, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el sonido de las perlas cayendo sobre el piso. Naruto soltó un chillido lastimero. "Vas a hundir el barco si sigues así, ¿no ves lo que haces?" – Naruto no comprendía lo que el azabache le decía. "Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, estas en el Sharingan y yo soy su capitán, no quiero lastimarte" – continuo hablando.

"…Ske" – Murmuró Naruto entre respiros entre cortados por el esfuerzo, tenía miedo.

"Si, Sasuke. No temas, eres demasiado valioso, tus perlas pueden darme las riquezas que siempre he soñado, podría comprar un reino entero si lo deseo" – Explicó, acercándose para que el rubio pudiera verlo de cerca.

"…Ske" – Gimió con dolor el rubio, hubiera deseado poder comunicarse con él joven azabache, solo había una manera de hacerlo, y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad ahora que lo tenía tan cerca. Con un poco de fuerza pudo soltar sus manos de las de Sasuke y con manos temblorosas tomo el rostro de Sasuke. Naruto negó con un gesto, dándole a entender al otro que no le haría daño.

"¿Qué pretendes?" – Preguntó el azabache con cautela; el rubio lo busco con sus manos nuevamente. Sasuke se sentó a su lado dejando que el rubio tomara su rostro, un escalofrió recorrió su pálida piel, las manos de Naruto eran gentiles, suaves como las de una refinada dama que no había conocido labor alguna.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir levantó su torso hasta quedar sentado sobre su larga cola, cerró los ojos y acerco sus labios a los de Sasuke; el joven azabache cerró sus ojos, encantado por la belleza de la criatura. Sasuke sintió el aliento del rubio sobre sus labios y sintió como una sensación extraña lo invadía, como si la sirena le robara algo desde su interior.

"¿Puedes entenderme?" – Preguntó el rubio con cautela, supo que así era pues el joven azabache abrió los ojos tan grandes como un par de platos.

"¿Qué me has hecho criatura demoniaca?" – Rugió el azabache, limpiándose los labios, asqueado.

"Solo tome prestada tu habilidad del habla, no hice nada malo, quiero comunicarme con ustedes" – Naruto se dejó caer en la suavidad de la cama sintiéndose débil. "Necesito agua, no me siento bien"

"¿y qué esperas que haga por ti?"

"Déjame regresar a casa, mi familia me espera, por favor"

"De ninguna manera te dejare ir, si quieres agua, agua te daré bestia" – Sasuke lo tomó del brazo y con un tirón lo llevó a la habitación contigua donde guardaba uno de sus preciados tesoros, una tina de porcelana que había robado, entre tanta asquerosidad era un hombre que apreciaba el buen aspecto, no por nada lo consideraban el pirata más buen mozo de todo Konoha, su especialidad numero una era engañar a las tontas damiselas para dejarlas sin una tan sola joya.

"No me hagas daño por favor ¿Qué vas a hacerme?" – Lloró Naruto mientras era levantando con poca delicadeza y era arrojado dentro de la tina como si fuera un pedazo de carne muerta. Sasuke no se dignó a contestar, lo único que hizo fue salir de la habitación ladrando órdenes a lo lejos. No fueron ni segundos después cuando entraron unos marineros, con mirada de pavor se acercaron a la habitación con recipientes de madera, el primero arrojo una cubeta con agua al rostro de Naruto, un poco desorientado por el golpe no pudo hacer más que esconderse en lo poco profundo de la tina.

Al cabo de unos momentos la tranquilidad lo rodeó, el agua salada lo envolvió en un arrullo, sintió como las fuerzas le regresaban y la herida en su cola sanaba poco a poco. Sasuke lo miraba desde afuera con ojos curiosos. "Gracias" – Dijo el joven rubio, Sasuke no escuchó pero pudo leer los labios del rubio.

"No me sirves muerto, eso es todo" – Gruño antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

* * *

Espero que les guste :)


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto, esta historia es un invento de una fan para otros fans

* * *

Sasuke entró en el baño nuevamente para encontrar al rubio con los ojos bien abiertos, lo observaba desde abajo del agua y sonreía inocentemente. Hacía ya medio día que el rubio estaba adentro de la tina con agua de mar. Naruto se apoyó en sus brazos y salió del agua.

"Tengo hambre Sasuke" – Se quejó

"Y tú crees que estoy aquí para servirte Sirena – Sasuke lo miró con desdén

"No soy sirena, no soy una niña" – Se quejó Naruto inflando sus mejillas como un chiquillo. "¿y que comen los animales como tú?" – Esta vez el rubio lo miró con más enfado

"¡No soy un animal! Y claramente como seres del mar, de donde diablos voy a sacar comida si ahí vivo" – Le contestó a regañadientes, Sasuke se dio la vuelta para esconder su sonrisa.

"Te comportas como un chiquillo mimado, en seguida te traeré algo de comer, majestad" – Dijo Sasuke en tono burlón, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" – El rubio se apoyó en el borde de la tina para y tomó el brazo de Sasuke con fuerza.

"Saber que…no me digas que tu…" – El azabache se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto con sorpresa, el chico se sonrojó. "Vaya vaya, no solo tengo una fuente eterna de joyas sino que también tengo a la realeza en mi barco" – Sasuke jaló su brazo con fuerza para soltarse de Naruto, se arrodilló frente a la tina y tomo el rostro de Naruto bruscamente.

"Me estas lastimando, suéltame" – Pidió el rubio, su mirada se llenaba de miedo y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla hasta convertirse en una perla

"Lloras con tanta facilidad, de verdad que eres un niñito mimado" - Sasuke soltó el rostro del rubio con tanta fuerza que lo arrojó dentro de la tina nuevamente, Naruto se golpeó al caer y con un débil quejido volvió a sumergirse dentro del agua.

Pocos minutos después Sasuke volvió con una cubeta llena pescado crudo la cual dejó al lado de la tina, Naruto no esperó ningún segundo para tomar uno y morderlo con un hambre asesina, sus pequeños y afilados colmillos desgarraron la carne. El azabache lo vio comerse toda la cubeta, uno a uno los pescados fueron desapareciendo, el rubio se limpiaba con sus manos de vez en cuando para luego sumergir sus manos en el agua, ensuciando todo con viseras y sangre.

"Vaya y yo que pensaba que eras un chico delicado" – Sasuke alejó la cubeta vacía y tomó al rubio entre sus brazos, el chico era más liviano de lo que recordaba, la cola de Naruto se agitó haciendo que Sasuke perdiera el equilibrio por un momento. "No te muevas"

"¿Adónde me llevas?" –

"Tienen que lavar este lugar y voy a darte un baño"

"¿Qué es un baño?" – Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de Sasuke, su cálido aliento acariciaba el cuello del azabache. Los rayos del sol cayeron sobre la piel bronceada y Naruto sonrió al sentir su calor, hacia un par de días que no salía del camarote del capitán, el sonido de las olas llegó a sus oídos y su corazón rebosaba de felicidad al estar afuera. Sasuke gritó órdenes para su tripulación y tres hombres corrieron despavoridos para limpiar la habitación.

"Shikamaru, acompáñame por favor" – Llamó a su segundo oficial, el joven con expresión aburrida lo siguió de cerca, Naruto lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa escondida. Sasuke llevó al rubio lo mas lejos de toda su tripulación y lo depositó en el piso de madera, con una señal indicó a Shikamaru a que le llevara agua y los demás utensilios.

"Sasuke, ¿Qué es baño?" – Volvió a preguntar el rubio con curiosidad, el moreno le dirigió una sonrisa burlona mientras tomaba uno de los frascos que Shikamaru había alcanzado y lo vertió sobre el cabello dorado.

"Tal vez esto ayuda a que no huelas a pez" – Se quejó el azabache, Naruto se sonrojó, pensaba que su olor era normal, pero al parecer para los humanos no lo era, aunque debía decir que algunos de los humanos del barco olían peor que un pez. Sasuke pasó sus dedos por los dorados cabellos y masajeo la cabeza de Naruto, el chico soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

"¿Cómo se llama esto?" – Preguntó, levantando sus manos para tocar la espuma que se formaba en su cabeza.

"Es shampoo, y ahora cierra la bocota" – Regañó, Naruto se quedó en silencio disfrutando de la nueva experiencia, los largos dedos del humano masajeaban su cabello con delicadeza, Naruto soltó un pequeño gemido, Sasuke se detuvo un segundo para observar las mejillas rosadas de la sirena, las leyendas eran ciertas después de todo, la belleza de Naruto era embelesadora, solo verlo le causaba un vuelco en el corazón; otro largo suspiro salió de la boca del rubio cuando Sasuke paso sus delgados dedos por la cola naranja, cada escama relucía con la luz del sol.

"Me encantan los baños" – Murmuró Naruto, Sasuke volcó una cubeta de agua sobre la cabeza del rubio para limpiar la espuma.

"Shikamaru, la toalla" – Pidió el capitán del Sharingan, Naruto se echó a reír, la toalla rozaba su piel y le hacía cosquillas, sus manos se aferraron a la suave tela.

"Toalla" – Repitió el nombre, Sasuke olvidaba que todo esto era nuevo para el tripulante del bote.

"Voy a presentarte a la tripulación, bueno, a los que vale la pena conocer" – Anunció Sasuke mientras lo llevaba en brazos de nuevo a la habitación. Naruto asintió separándose un poco del pecho de Sasuke.

Algunos de los marineros lo miraban con terror, Sasuke les devolvía la mirada con odio, retándolos a decir o hacer algo en contra de su tesoro.

"El cocinero es Chouji, ya conoces a Shikamaru y Kakashi, Neji, Juugo, Kizame y Suigetsu" – Sasuke presentó a cada uno, los chicos daban un paso adelante al escuchar su nombre para que el rubio pudiera reconocerlos. "Los demás son una bola de estúpidos así que no te preocupes por ellos" – Sasuke lo llevó nuevamente a la habitación luego de hablar con los demás, el baño estaba reluciente y la tina estaba impecable, nuevamente llena con agua salada. Naruto se sumergió un momento antes de volver e introducir su larga cola dentro del agua.

"Muchas gracias por todo, sé que soy un prisionero en tu barco, pero aprecio lo que haces por mi" – Naruto se sostuvo sobre sus brazos y se inclinó para besar la mejilla del azabache. Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás posando los dedos sobre su rostro.

Hacía ya dos semanas que Sasuke había capturado a Naruto en sus redes, el joven tritón, como le gustaba que lo llamaran, se había acostumbrado ya a la vida en el barco. Sasuke había notado que los días en que el rubio se encontraba sereno el clima afuera era el ideal para navegar y pescar, pero aquellos días en que más extrañaba su hogar terribles tormentas azotaban el océano y la tina donde conservaba a Naruto estaba llena de perlas.

Sasuke había sacado al rubio de la habitación y lo había sentado al pie de la cama mientras él tomaba un baño, Naruto estaba sentado sobre su larga cola naranja y jugueteaba con un par de figuras de madera; el azabache salió de la habitación contigua completamente desnudo. A pesar que ya tenía un par de días en el bote Naruto jamás había visto un humano sin ropa, el rubio lo miró con curiosidad, sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo de arriba abajo. Sasuke sintió la penetrante mirada del rubio y le dio una maliciosa sonrisa.

"Así es como se miraba un humano" – Susurro el rubio con curiosidad. "¿las mujeres de su especie tienen eso también?" – Preguntó con inocencia mientras señalaba al azabache, Sasuke se echó a reír haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara con enojo.

"Eres un tonto Naruto" – Contestó Sasuke, Naruto hiso un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. "Las mujeres son diferentes a nosotros" – Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente cerca del joven príncipe quien alargando su mano pudo trazar las piernas desnudas del azabache. Sus dedos se movían con delicadeza por el largo de las piernas blancas hasta llegar a sus pies. "El día de mañana atracaremos en un puerto, tú te quedaras aquí en el camarote y por nada del mundo saldrás, ¿entendido?" – Sasuke se alejó del rubio para empezar a vestirse.

"Claro, seguramente se me haría difícil llegar hasta tierra firme con una cola…tonto" – Naruto se dio la vuelta y se arrojó en el piso con la cola estirada por todo el piso, cerró los ojos y espero pacientemente hasta que Sasuke lo llevó al exterior.

El día ya estaba llegando a su fin. Chouji estaba esperándolo con la cena, estaban obligándole a comer cosas cocinadas en fuego, hace poco había aprendido a no tocar el fuego de la cocina, Sasuke le había gritado por horas y horas luego que se había quemado los dedos por querer tocar las llamas pero claro no había pasado a mas pues cuando puso la mano en el agua salada sus llagas habían sanado completamente. El pescado cocinado no sabía tan delicioso como la carne fresca.

"Tengo órdenes de llevarte dentro cuando termines de comer" – le anunció el chico gordo, Naruto levantó su mano para detenerlo.

"Déjame aquí, quiero ver las estrellas y la luna, no quiero volver a ese pequeño lugar, dile a Sasuke estoy seguro que ese cabeza hueca no dirá nada" - la oscuridad envolvió todo el derredor, el silencio del bote dejaba escuchar la música de las olas y las nubes habían desaparecido para dejar ver una hermosa luna llena. Naruto subió sus manos al aire y clavo su mirada en la luna, sus labios se partieron para articular palabras desconocidas, los ojos del rubio perdieron su brillo por un instante.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Naruto no es mio, pertenece a Kishimoto, esto es de una fan para fans.

* * *

Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama y con un gruñido se levantó, ya era suficiente, que diablos pensaba ese idiota pez desafiando sus órdenes cuando era un prisionero del barco. El azabache se levantó con enfado y abrió la puerta de su camarote con tanta fuerza que rebotó en la pared con un estruendo.

Naruto estaba lejos, apenas podía ver su silueta en el piso, el capitán se acercó a pasos acelerados al tritón cuando vio algo que lo detuvo en seco.

"¿Naruto?" – Preguntó con cautela, el rubio se dio la vuelta y se echó a reír.

"Mira, soy como tú" – Dijo con una sonrisa, el rubio se apoyó en el mástil del barco y trato de levantarse sobre un par de largas y delgadas piernas; los dos miembros inferiores no soportaron su peso y el rubio casi cae pero los fuertes brazos del azabache lo detuvieron.

"¿Cómo diablos hiciste esto?" – El capitán lo soltó nuevamente cuando el rubio hubo recuperado el equilibrio, los ojos de Sasuke recorrieron el hermoso y delicado cuerpo de Naruto, el rubio pasó sus manos por su cintura, su cadera y su miembro mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par y su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Sasuke tendría que enseñarle un par de cosas, el idiota del príncipe no tenía ni la menor idea de lo sensual sé que se miraba mientras exploraba su nuevo cuerpo.

"Solamente use un poco de magia, no es algo permanente, pero estas loco si crees que vas a ir a tierra firme y me vas a dejar, te prometo no huir pero quiero conocer más de tu mundo"

"¿Puedo confiar en ti bestia?" – Naruto se echó a reír

"¿Tu realmente crees que soy tu prisionero?" – Lo retó el rubio. "El día que me capturaste en tu red me sentía asustado y desorientado, la herida que uno de tus marineros me ocasionó me causó tanto dolor que pensé morir, pero el momento en que me recupere pude haberte asesinado y a toda tu tripulación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, puedo comandar el cielo y el océano tan solo con mi pensamiento y tú crees que soy prisionero de tu barco" – Naruto levantó su brazo para probar su punto, el barco se balanceó con fuerza haciendo que Sasuke se tropezara, Nauro trató de sostenerlo pero con la poca fuerza de sus piernas terminó cayendo sobre el humano. "¿aun crees que soy tu prisionero?" - con una retadora sonrisa se quedó sobre el azabache.

"No tientes tu suerte Naruto, puedes tener toda la magia que desees pero cuando duermes mi espada puede acabarte y nadie podrá salvarte" – Sasuke arrojó al tritón a su lado mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano al chico para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que el rubio era mucho más pequeño que él y también más delgado.

"Vamos a dormir, y no pienso regresar a la tina, así que más te vale que me dejes un espacio en cama" – Sasuke se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, el rubio lo siguió a pasos lentos y torpes, como un bebé que aprende a caminar.

Naruto saltó sobre la enorme cama dando un par de rebotes, su risa inocente inundaba toda la recamara, Sasuke lo miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación tratando de mantenerse serio pero Naruto no estaba haciéndolo nada fácil, el rubio se había arrojado sobre su espalda y como un bebé sostenía sus piernas al aire con sus manos tomando sus pies, una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro. "Voy a darte un poco de ropa interior, no puedes andar por ahí desnudo" – Sasuke le arrojó un par de prendas. "lo demás lo usaras cuando lleguemos a tierra firme" – Le indicó, el rubio asintió pero ni si quiera intentó vestirse, en lugar de esto tomo una parte de la cama y se preparó para dormir.

El capitán del Sharingan se acostó con un suspiro desesperado, Naruto era un ser impredecible, no iba a admitirlo pero por un momento temió por su vida y la de su tripulación, se sentía tonto por haber creído que tenía el control de la vida de la sirena, pero no era nada más que un insignificante humano.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par asustado cuando sintió que comprimían su pecho, su mirada buscó enfocarse en lo que tenía adelante con pánico. Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja, estaba sentado sobre su pecho completamente desnudo.

"Ya es de día, ¿puedo salir? ¿Crees que ya llegamos? ¿Ya estamos en tierra firme?" – Arrojó las preguntas con locura mientras el azabache lograba despertar por completo.

"Estas loco, déjame en paz" – Gruñó Sasuke golpeando a Naruto en el brazo y botándolo de la cama

"¡Ouch!" – Se quejó el rubio, el chico se aferró de las sabanas para subir nuevamente a la cama, se sentó sobre Sasuke otra vez esperando que lo botara de nuevo pero el azabache no lo hiso. "Sasuke" – Susurró, el moreno abrió los ojos lentamente y los fijó en los grandes y resplandecientes ojos del tritón. "Sal y dile a tu tripulación que es hora de bajar a tierra firme, y diles q me llevaras contigo" Pidió, sus dedos trazaron una línea invisible sobre el pecho del azabache, su voz era suave como la seda, Naruto se acercó al rostro de Sasuke y sus labios casi se tocaron. "Levántate y ordénales que preparen todo" – Susurró. Los ojos de Sasuke perdieron la vida y se nublaron.

"Lo que tú digas" – Respondió mecánicamente, Naruto le sonrió

"Así me gusta" – El rubio bajo de encima del capitán y se distrajo con la ropa que tenía en la esquina de la cama, Sasuke salió de su estupor inmediatamente

"No salgas de la habitación, tengo que ordenarle a este grupo de imbéciles que preparen todo el desembarco para llevarte a la superficie" – Sasuke se levantó y salió de la habitación sin volver a ver la sonrisa pícara del rubio. A veces, y solamente a veces era genial tener ese poder de seducción de las sirenas.

Sasuke volvió a la habitación un par de minutos después, el rubio se había colocado el pantalón al revés y no tenía los zapatos puestos, en fin, era todo un caos.

"Naruto" – Llamó con enfado, el rubio lo miro y mordió su labio inferior tratando de parecer lo más inocente que podía. "Ven acá" – El capitán cerró la puerta y vistió al rubio nuevamente, Naruto era un poco más pequeño que él en estatura así que arrastraba el pantalón y la camisa escondía sus manos.

Una vez vestido correctamente descendieron por el muelle, todos los habitantes del puerto los miraban con temor y algunos se apartaban del camino de Sasuke y los demás.

"Naruto tu te quedas con Kakashi, los demás vienen conmigo" – Indicó mientras dejaba atrás a los dos hombres. Naruto levantó sus ojos hacia Kakashi y le sonrió.

"¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó, Kakashi se encogió de hombros

"Dime que deseas hacer, Sasuke dejó la orden que te llevara donde quisieras ir…" –

"Siempre y cuando no trate de escapar, ¿no?"

Caminar por el puerto era una maravilla, había tantas persona que Naruto no sabía adonde mirar, escuchaba todos los gritos aturdido sin saber de dónde provenía cada uno de ellos. Kakashi sostenía su mano de vez en cuando para evitar que el chico saliera corriendo cuando observaba algo que le llamaba la atención.

Las mujeres sostenían pescados en sus manos ofreciéndolos a cualquiera que pasara mientras sus chiquillos desnudos y sucios corrían entre sus faldas, Naruto tomó uno de los pescados entre sus manos y le pegó un mordisco para sorpresa de los que observaban; Kakashi suspiró.

"Naruto no puedes solo tomar eso, tienes que pagarlo pedazo de tonto" – Le dijo quitándole el pescado de la boca como quien quita un pedazo de comida a un animal. "Además está crudo" – Naruto se limpió la sangre de la boca y acercó su rostro al de la mujer.

"Puedo tomarlo, ¿verdad?" – Dijo con dulzura, sus ojos relucientes como un par de joyas miraban fijamente a los de la mujer la cual como en un trance asintió fuertemente. "Ves Kakashi, sabía que podía tomarlo" – Se burló quitándole el animal muerto de entre las manos y pegándole otro mordisco.

"Aun me sorprende que te veas igual a nosotros, no podía creerlo cuando te vi salir de la habitación de Sasuke"

"Hm, es algo muy sencillo para nosotros, claro que no nos está permitido llegar a tierra firme y mezclarnos con los humanos pero hay muchos que han decidido vivir entre los humanos y dejar todo atrás"

"¿Pueden regresar luego?"

"Claro, quizás seas fuertemente castigado por haber incumplido las leyes del océano pero podrías regresar"

"Y lo dicen tan tranquilo, como si no estuvieras haciendo lo mismo"

"Soy el príncipe del océano por si Sasuke no te lo había comentado, mi padre debe estar preocupado por mí, pero sabe que estoy bien, se lo he hecho saber" – El tono de voz de Naruto se volvió un poco triste y sus ojos se apagaron. Kakashi le dio una palmada en la espalda tratando de reanimarlo.

* * *

Comentarios son bienvenidos :) nos vemos el proximo capitulo

muchas gracias a las personas que visitan mi fic


End file.
